This invention relates to a quick release vise jaw that embodies several unique features.
In modern machine shops, parts are typically machined by computer controlled tools in large runs or amounts. The set-up of these parts into the various vises that must hold the parts while being machined is still essentially a manually performed task. Among the steps that are required in assembling a vise for holding a part is the provision of a vise jaw on mounting bolts that are attached to the vise that actually grips the part. In some machining tasks, there may be dozens of vise jaws that must be mounted upon vises in order to set up the machining run. The manual mounting of the prior art vise jaws to the vises is a slow process that requires large amounts of labor and time to be expended.
Prior art quick release vise jaws have been developed that require reduced mounting time, however, in general they reduce the clamping surface area of the vise jaw. In some prior art vise jaws the quick release feature results in an opening at a clamping ledge that reduces clamping surface area. Also, these prior art vise jaws reduce the available clamping depth, which is the vertical extent of the clamping ledge that actually holds a part for machining. Reducing the clamping surface area may result in parts being improperly secured, misaligned or twisted.
It has been known to use T-shaped slots to mount a vise jaw to a bolt on a vise. However, these prior art vise jaws may not adequately secure the vise jaws to the vise, nor are they necessarily adaptable to modern vises.
An example of a type of vise that is most widely utilized in the modern machine tool industry is illustrated in Prior Art FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, vise 20 comprises first plate 22 and second plate 24. A pair of outside bolts 26 and a pair of inside bolts 28 are fixed to first plate 22 and a pair of inside bolts 30 and a pair of outside bolts 32 are fixed to second plate 24. A moving mechanism 34, which includes threaded screw member 36 serves to adjust the distance between first plate 22 and second plate 24. Threaded screw member 36 has a variable exposed portion 38 between first plate 22 and second plate 24 which also defines a variable clamping distance 39. Exposed portion 38 is located below base surface 40 of vise 20, in ditch 42. Moving mechanism 34 adjusts the clamping distance 39 by moving second plate 24 towards and away from first plate 22.
With this type of prior art vise it is difficult to quickly and securely mount a vise jaw to the bolts on plates 22 and 24, and in addition, exposed portion 38 of threaded screw member 36 is exposed to machining wastes, such as chips, during machining operations. A burdensome clean-up is required when machining waste reaches exposed portion 38 of screw threaded member 36.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to achieve a vise jaw arrangement that will be securely and quickly mounted to the bolts in a standard vise and at the same time will shield the threaded screw member from exposure to machining waste.